


Touching Fire 触火

by Eslean



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Horny Teenagers, Like really a shit load of teenage angst, Reference to Bipolar Disorder, References to Depression, teenage angst
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:22:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 6
Words: 24,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eslean/pseuds/Eslean
Summary: 一个小疯子谈恋爱的故事。
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Original Female Character
Kudos: 4





	1. 楔子

楔子

一九九七，夏

这不是一封遗书。

我写过遗书，遗书的目的是为了道别。这不是我写这个的目的。但这个？“这个”又是哪个？我发现我难以给我接下来要写的文字进行定性。这算什么呢？回忆录？忏悔录？一本秘辛？恐怕都够不上吧。不过我的确有一些回忆，做过一些错事，有几个秘密，也的确打算把它们都写进来。

那么，既然不是为了道别，又是为什么呢？ 你看，事实就是，我可能确实是快死了的。但我并不想道别——起码不是这种方式——又或者我干脆就不想道别，反正我也从来不擅长这个。同样的，我也并不想被记住——这么说也有点儿奇怪，倒不如说：我不需要被记住。这样好多了。我知道这听起来挺矛盾的。而这也是我想说的：矛盾。当你意识到死亡是一个如此真实而确凿的未来时，个体的存在就变得异常清晰且模糊了。一方面你清醒地意识到：“我”要死了，要死的是“我”。一方面，如果你像我一样只是一个不到二十岁的年轻人的话，你会紧接着意识到：对于“我”这个概念，这个“能指*”所最终导向的“所指*”，你是一无所知的。

明明是我要死了，我却连要死的是谁都不知道——一个悖论、一个矛盾就此出现了。

于是这就是我的目的了。我觉得我有义务向自己尽可能地作出解释。但我必须要知道：当我死去的时候，死去的到底是谁？这个人死去了。于是呢？

（多有意思啊！遗书看似是死者写给生者看的，实则是死者写给自己看的；而葬礼看似是生者为死者操办的，实则却是服务于生者的。

我也终于妥协了，这玩意儿姑且就先以遗书论之吧，反正我本来也打算把葬礼细则写在最后的。但像我之前说过的、并要在这里再次强调的：我并不是在道别。在我看来，道别毫无疑义，因为你永远无法定义“终结”，永远无法摆脱——也无需摆脱——所谓的“过去”一切不过换了种方式进行下去，看似改变了，但当你仔细揣摩，又如出一辙。道别不过是人类妄自尊大的又一体现，毫无意义——嘴上说着离别的话，却又揣着让别人“别想大象*”的心思。）

要回答这个问题，我必须要先回答另一个问题：是什么塑造了我？不同于我们一开始的问题，这一个是我稍加思索便能回答的：我的人生塑造了我。而人生呢？人生是无数瞬间、感官、片段、意象的集合——其中一些塑造了我身上的某些特质，而另一些则反映了这些特质，并最终使我成为了现在的样子。但是值得一提的是，这所有的一切都将无法避免地自相矛盾，想要盖棺定论，获得一个固定的、非流动性的自我认知几乎是不可能的。我能够做到的，仅仅是将它们一一陈列、展现。

我先从一些简单的事实开始，这总不会出错。

我的全名是亚历山德拉·玛丽亚·辛，我是一名女巫，霍格沃茨97级毕业生。大多数人叫我阿莱克斯，少数人叫我阿尔、莱克斯，极少数的时候有人会叫我莱克希或是我的全名；父母有时称呼我的中文名“来兮”；除此之外，有两个人会叫我“小哭包”，其他人叫我“格兰芬多的疯狗”，另一些人叫我“泥巴种”，曾经有人叫我“黄祸”、“支那女孩儿”。我于1978年10月22日午夜出生于英国伦敦；现年18岁，净身高5’’7’，净重132磅；黄种人，直发，发色为黑，及腰，瞳色棕黑，单眼皮，凤眼，鹅蛋脸——大多数照片都能将我的外貌描写得很详尽了，但我仍愿做些细节上的补充，只因它们巧妙地在照片中将自己隐藏起来了——我的手非常小，脚也不大，与我的身高不尽相符，总让发现这一点的人称奇；我有许多伤疤、折断又愈合的骨头，一些是因为别人，一些是因为自己，一些很新，一些很旧，还有一些尚待发生；对于自己有个“好屁股”这一事实，我有着非常明确的认知，并引以为傲。

我没有兄弟姐妹，父母都是中国内陆留学生移民，我是二代移民，从出生起便住在南肯辛顿一栋带花园的房子里；小中产阶级，父亲是大学教授，母亲是艺术家（至今我也没搞清楚她到底搞的什么艺术）。我说英语、口音奇怪的普通话和蹩脚的法语。我很少回中国，算上马上要去的这一次，统共只去过3回；前两次都是为了葬礼。

如果7年前我没有收到那封录取通知书，现在我多半已经拿着某所罗素集团大学的录取通知书享受高考结束后难得的假期，等着十月份一到就开始大学生活。然而这只是过于理想假设。更有可能的则是我会在几年前就住进医院，靠一把又一把小药片浑浑噩噩地捱过一天又一天——如果我不是已经死了的话。

我深知自己的性格并不讨喜，也没有许多朋友。我阴晴不定、优柔寡断、极端、偏执、绝望、矛盾、因悲观所以伪善、自卑而狂妄、多疑却冲动、暴戾、软弱、怠惰、尖酸、不适时宜的直白、道德感微薄。然而我也信仰爱，信仰美，信仰善，并愿意为之去死。对于我仅有的朋友、我的家人，我的爱人，我也将绝对忠诚，誓死捍卫。

我曾经非常痛苦，但我这会儿并不痛苦；我曾经以为我再也无法快乐起来，如今我也时常感到快乐；我曾经对爱感到不屑、抗拒、愤怒、恐惧，现在我爱上一个人。 我爱一个人。

有时候我觉得这让我不再惧怕死亡。这很奇怪，我一度渴望死亡带来的终结，与此同时又不得不对其感到难以抑制的恐惧。但现在，当我不再渴望死亡时，死亡却也不再可怕了。

写到这里时我意识到我已经逐渐偏离了主题：我本该讨论生的，而不是死；也不再是限于客观事实的表述，转而表达起更为主观的东西来。但也许是时候讨论些主观的东西了。毕竟，这我主观上对于“自我”的诠释。

那么我是否要让爱情定义自己？为什么不呢？许多人认为，作为一位女性，多数时候这意味着以附属品的身份让男人定义自己。我不愿这样想，也不认为这样的观点是正确的。人这一生便是来学习如何去爱与被爱的。有些人通过友情之爱学会爱，有些人通过父母、儿女之爱，我通过爱情学会爱，结果都是一样的：一个人真正学会爱，便不会再惧怕死亡。 

只有当一个个体不再惧怕死亡时，才能真正的活着，便也因此，作为人，真正的死去。

问题的答案在此刻呼之欲出。

这不是一封遗书。

这是一个爱情故事。

楔子·完


	2. 在霍格沃茨之前

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我仍盯着他，突然有种冲动想大笑出声，或是尖叫，跳上桌子把茶杯和花瓶都踢到地上，揪着他的领子摇晃他让他看着我。但我什么也没做，只是盯着他。

第一章：在霍格沃茨之前

一九八九，秋

我最早的一段有关魔法的记忆是在 5 岁那会儿。但父亲说瓶子里的花会着火是因为离蜡烛太近了，风吹的，然后仰头将高脚杯里剩余的红酒一饮而尽；窗帘在身后缄默地垂着 —— 他一次也没有看向我。

我们从不谈起这段往事。不过打那以后我没在他面前用过魔法。

直到我 11 岁生日那天。

彼时我和克里斯滕正从公车站往家走，然后她突然指着前面说哎呀阿莱克斯你看那边那个奇怪的女士是不是正搁你家门口站着呢？

这位 “ 麦格教授 ”—— 穿着墨绿色长袍，斜戴一顶尖帽；并且，出于某种原因，让人联想起一只神情严肃的猫 —— 是在突然出现在花园里的。

“ 下午好，小姐们， ”  她向我们点点头，言语中自然流露出一股子不容质疑的威仪， “ 请问你们哪一位是 ‘ 亚历山德拉 · 玛丽亚 · 辛 ’ ？ ”

10 分钟之后我、父亲、母亲，还有这位麦格教授，四个人一起坐在客厅。

“ 您是否记得女儿小时候有没有什么异于常人的地方？ ” 她这样问父亲，没有动我们到给她的茶。

我盯着父亲。他会说什么？是 “ 没错，女士，她小时候点着过花，但我以为是蜡烛的原因 ” ？还是受了冒犯的 “ 您怎么敢问我这样的问题？请您即刻离开 ” ？

“ 不知道， ” 他说，没有看我， “ 我不大记得了。 ”

麦格点点头，转而问我有没有遇到过一些 “ 神奇的事情 ” 。

我看看她，然后又看看父亲。父亲的目光短暂地和我相接，又转了开去。

我仍盯着他，突然有种冲动想大笑出声，或是尖叫，跳上桌子把茶杯和花瓶都踢到地上，揪着他的领子摇晃他让他看着我。但我什么也没做，只是盯着他。

麦格教授扬起一条眉毛，但没有说什么。

一片死寂中，背后的电视机突然响起了声音，然后是收音机 —— 咆哮着某首重金属摇滚，唱片机，烟雾报警器，电话响了，闹钟跳起来，烤箱在厨房深处传来 “ 叮 ” 的一声，偏厅的钢琴发出 “ 咣咣 ” 巨响 —— 像是有谁将一具尸体砸在上面，院子里的割草机轰鸣着发动了。

一瞬间屋子里所有的灯泡都亮了起来，下一秒又暗下去，紧接着开始疯狂地闪烁不停；吊灯于头顶钟摆一样地打着摆子，尘土落下来，掉进茶杯里。

再下一秒茶杯剧烈震颤起来，发出瓷片碰撞的 “ 咔哒 ” 声，茶水泼洒出来。玻璃落地窗在窗框里以高频晃动，困兽一般。地板在脚下震动，从更深处传来什么东西被连根拔起时发出的低沉而不详的声音。

父亲的脸色越来越白，余光中母亲微微张着嘴，惊异地看着我。

花瓶里新换的花 “ 腾 ” 地一下烧了起来。母亲吓了一跳，惊叫出声。

“ 够了！ ” 父亲喝道，然后他深吸一口气，终于肯直视我的眼睛， “ 我说，够了，亚历山德拉，可以了。 ”

一切异象在瞬间归于平静，只有花瓶里的花还在兀自烧着。麦格教授用魔杖轻轻一点，火就被熄灭了。焦黑的花瓣落在茶几上，融化在泼出的茶水中。

这时我才转向她，然后问： “ 您刚说什么来着？ ”

一九九〇，夏

“ 你答应过要陪我去切尔滕纳姆 * 的。 ”

克里斯滕抱着双臂坐在床上，板着脸看我在房间里忙前忙后地收拾东西。这是开学前的最后一个晚上，房间里乱成一团，衣服袜子丢得到处都是，咒语书一本本地摊开在床上，角落里的猫头鹰笼子空着 —— 小混蛋出去找食儿吃了。母亲近来状态不是很好，所以没有来帮我收东西。而每次父亲问起时，我则会说早就收好了，于是一直拖到今晚还没收拾。

克里斯滕美名其曰说要来帮忙，实际上只是想趁着最后一晚好好谴责一下我的背信弃义 —— 就好像她过去六个月一点儿机会也没有似的。

“ 我知道，我很抱歉，我也不想的， ” 我头也不抬地道歉，把折好的睡衣放进行李箱，又开始四下寻找袜子，有点抓狂， “ 你看见我那双黄袜子了吗？ ”

“ 喏， ” 她从一叠书底下把袜子抽出来扔给我，开始了新一轮的 “ 我还是不敢相信你要去那个什么 ’ 霍格蛙式 ’ 的巫师学校你一定是被耍了 ” 。

“ 是霍格沃茨，而且 ——” 我抓起床头柜上的魔杖（ “ 黑刺李木，龙心弦杖心， 13 英寸，柔韧性极佳， ” 白头发的老头儿梦游一般地说， “ 一根战士的魔杖。 ” 我晃晃头，把无关的记忆赶出去），指着克里斯滕身边厚厚的《标准咒语 · 一级》，松松垮垮地绕了两个圈，一边念咒： “ 羽加迪姆 · 莱维奥萨 * 。 ”

教科书颤颤巍巍地漂浮起来，升到及眉高的地方被克里斯滕一把抓住；后者露出一个得逞的微笑，冲我伸出手。我叹了口气，把魔杖扔进她摊开的掌心。

“ 你知道，你要是想看我施魔法，大可以直接说。 ”

被揭穿的克里斯滕也没生气，躺在床上，用杖尖去卷她亚麻金的长发，懒洋洋地哼了一声： “ 那还有什么意思？ ”

我不置可否地耸耸肩，走到镜子前观察自己一马平川的胸部，左看看，右看看，然后皱起眉： “ 你觉得我需要带文胸吗？ ”

克里斯滕从床上坐起来，眯起眼睛将我上下打量了一番： “ 唔，还是带吧，我表姐开始发育的时候半年就到 C 罩杯了 —— 那头母牛（她用法语说，翻了个白眼）。带一个以防万一吧（接着又突如其来地哀嚎起来，扑通一声倒回床上） —— 女校啊！ ”

我走到她跟前，举起两件颜色不同的文胸。

“ 绿的那个， ” 她冲我左手拿着的那件一扬下巴，又戏剧性地摇摇头，咏叹调一般地说， “ 我的小莱克西呀，没了我你可怎么办？ ”

“ 感谢上帝吧？我想。 ”

“ 去死吧你个没良心的小贱人。 ” 她冲我比了个中指，一手将枕头砸向我，结果自己先绷不住大笑起来。

最后克里斯滕还是帮忙了：书放在箱子最低下；毛衣和牛仔裤放在书上；贴身衣物放在干净的亚麻抽绳袋里；袜子被团成紧紧的小卷，见缝插针的挤在缝隙中；羊皮纸、羽毛笔和墨水单独放在一个塑料盒里；校服放在最上层；另有一个单独的小皮包放钱包和随身的东西；小混蛋老老实实地关在笼子里；明天一早要穿的衣服搭在椅背上。

有时候我觉得克里斯滕像我妈。

克里斯滕则认为她更像我太太。

但现在看来，两者在职责上实则是没有多少不同的。

我们面对面躺在床上，克里斯滕捏着我的下巴端详了半天，然后来捏我的脸，感叹道： “ 哎，你要是男生就好了，一定像辛教授一样英俊儒雅又多金，到时候我就捡便宜了，从小青梅竹马一起长大，别的女生抢都抢不走。 ”

“ 噫 —— 恶心死啦！那是我爸诶！不过中国男人以前倒是可以三妻四妾，你要真喜欢我爸回头我给你说说，你来当我小妈也是不错的。 ” 我一把拍掉她的爪子。

“ 噫 —— 你才恶心！谁要当你妈！我是说你要是男生 —— 夸你你还不识抬举！ ”

克里斯滕一下子从床上抬起半个身子用枕头将我暴打一顿，我欣然应战；然而刚刚收拾东西消耗了些体力，打了几下就打累了。我们重新躺在床上，一起盯着天花板，穿着粗气，一时间谁都没说话。

“ 如果能早点当你的朋友就好了。 ” 过了一会儿，克里斯滕轻轻说。

“ 什么 —— 哦，现在也不晚。 ” 我说，突然有种不太妙的预感。

事实证明我的直觉的是对的。

一阵窸窣声，克里斯滕在摇头。半晌后她支吾着开口： “ 我从没 …… 我从没向你道过歉 ——”

被子底下的我瞬间变得僵硬。 “ 克里斯滕， ” 我虚弱地说，心跳快得吓人， “ 我们真的不需要谈这个 —— 我早就不在意了。 ”

“ 不行！ ” 克里斯滕突然激动地坐起来，居高临下地看着我。我在被子底下缩了缩。

“ 我才不会骄傲到连道歉的话都说不出口， ” 她说，咬着牙， “ 我欺负了你两年，你救了我，这就是事实。 ”

**尖叫，哭喊，大片大片蔓延开来的血迹，血肉之间露出的白森森的断骨** **——**

不是，我想，这不是事实。

“ 你永远都不需要向我道歉的， ” 我说，拉着她躺下， “ 睡吧。 ”

一九九〇，开学日

第二天是父亲请假送我去的车站。

“ 妈，我上学去了， ” 我站在主卧的门口说， “ 你好点了给我写信？ ”

没有回答。卧室中一片昏暗，床上的被褥轻微起伏，隐约勾勒出一个侧卧的人形。我又站了一会儿。楼下，父亲正大声催促我。

“ 那我走了，再见。 ” 我说，轻轻关上门。

国王十字车站， 9 3/4 站台， 11 点差 10 分。

“ 那么 ……” 父亲一边说着，一边忍不住左右张望，显然还没有从穿墙而过的震撼中缓过来。

我低下头，不知道该说什么。这半年多来我们关系一直不尴不尬，此刻也不例外。四周喧嚣一片，我们就这么沉默地站着。无数家长和推着手推车的学生从身边走过，在蒸汽造成的白雾中若隐若现。

广播里，列车员正向乘客通告还有十分钟发车。

父亲张了张嘴，欲言又止，几次抬起手又放下，像是想要拍拍我却拿不定主意。四十好几的人看起来竟比我还要无措。正当我被这种诡异的气氛搞得浑身发毛，想说点什么提前结束这种尴尬的痛苦再落荒而逃时，父亲开口了。

“ 辫子， ” 他突然说， “ 辫子要不要帮你重新扎一下？ ”

“ 啊？ ” 我一时没反应过来。但他已经自说自话的站到了我身后，把公文包夹在腿中间，摘下了我的发圈叼在嘴里，开始拆我的辫子。

“ 到了学校，有不开心的事情不要憋着，可以写信给爸爸。 ” 父亲在我身后说，咬字有些含糊，一边用手动作轻柔地把我的头发拢在一起梳顺。

然后我记起来这个人好像确实是爱我的。

他会给我讲故事，会纵容我怕黑不敢一个人睡觉，无论多晚只要我去找他他都会抱着枕头被子和我挤在一张小床上陪我说话，五音不全地唱催眠曲，直到我睡着，第二天再腰酸腿痛地顶着黑眼圈去讲课；会请假带我出去玩；会做很难吃的中餐给我吃；从来不计较零用钱的多少，把我惯得无法无天没有半分金钱观；会在母亲说了难听的话以后拉着我的手告诉我妈妈不是故意的，只是生病了，她是爱我的；会在我被同学骂各种外号时安慰我，然后带我去和学校、和家长理论。

他甚至会为我去学扎头发。母亲有的时候会因为没耐心弄痛我，状态不好的时候甚至会故意这么做，所以他去学了，然后自己给我扎辫子，他班上的姐姐后来见到我告诉我他跟她们学了好久，说我很幸运。

也许他是不喜欢、甚至害怕我做的那些事，但也许他也还是爱我的。

“ 好了。 ” 他说，然后把我转过来，在发现我哭得满脸鼻涕眼泪时显得有点惊慌。

他眨眨眼，然后把我拉进他怀里，默许了我用他外套擦脸的行为，摸了摸我的头： “ 爸爸爱你，好吗？别哭了，等下要被其他同学笑话了。 ”

我在他怀里哭得一抽一抽的，抱着他不肯松手，好一会儿才缓过来。父亲掏出手帕擦干净我的脸，把我送上火车。

“ 要开心啊！ ” 他最后说道，冲玻璃窗后的我挥了挥手，露出一个模糊的、有点失落的微笑。

我也冲他挥挥手，突然想明白一件事：虽然不知道你是因为爱我才这样做，还是因为怕我，但是没关系 ——

没关系，我还是很爱你们。

火车发出一声汽笛的长鸣，发动了。

第一章 · 完


	3. 大粪蛋，小哭包和火疖子

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 我把杯子里的南瓜汁喝完，摊开羊皮纸，用舌尖舔了舔羽毛笔，开始给克里斯滕写回信，告诉她我一切都好，就是前段时间脑袋上挨了几个大粪蛋，但是请不要担心，因为私以为这是自开学以来发生在我身上最好的事了。
> 
> 它仍是。

第二章：大粪蛋，小哭包和火疖子

一九九〇，秋

在很长一段时间里，我都称呼他俩为“大粪大先生”。

那是一个周二的下午。而对于一个格兰芬多新生来说，“周二下午”意味着在阴湿的地窖里接受斯内普两个小时的精神虐待，然后在一场存在危机亟待发生时迎头赶上来上下一节魔药课的五年级斯莱特林。如果你特别不幸是我的话，这往往还意味着某些人会对你产生相当浓厚的兴趣，具体体现在三不五时的绊腿咒，对准书包的“四分五裂”和“天呐真不好意思我不是故意把一桶费伯洛毛虫倒在你身上的”；和你一起下课的同院同学并不会起到多少作用——因为你自卑又自大，决定在任何人能拒绝你之前就拒绝所有人，开学第一周就搞臭了自己的名声，唯一愿意和你说话的是常驻于三楼女生盥洗室的桃金娘——于是事情发生的时候大家只是低下头加快脚步，生怕自己成为下一个受害者。

总而言之，我会在下课之后跑到废弃的女盥洗室里偷偷摸摸流眼泪是完全有正当理由的。

相较之下，往隔间里扔大粪蛋就是另一回事了。

“听着，我们真的很抱歉——”

“——以为你是桃金娘来着。”

两个长得一模一样的罪魁祸首站在我面前，其中一个弯下腰来递给我一张手帕，让我清理脸上魔咒没有除干净的污秽。

我一言不发地用手帕擦掉脸上残留的大粪蛋，然后走到水池边洗脸。第一个龙头是坏的，第二个才流出水来。脸洗了很久，因为眼泪不断流下来又被水流冲掉。期间两个人一直站在我身后，面面相觑，尴尬不安地把手插进裤子口袋里又拿出来，从镜子里能看到其中一个想要张嘴说点什么，被另一个拿胳膊肘捅了捅又闭上了嘴，交换一两句窃窃私语。

“你还好吗？”在我花了更长的时间洗脸后他们终于忍不住了。

我关掉水龙头，双手撑着水池边，确定自己没有在流眼泪了才抬起头。那两个人从镜子里看充满期待地着我，仿佛听到食盆响动竖起耳朵的犬类。火红色的脑袋在昏暗阴沉的女盥洗室里格外突兀——这也让我意识到自己有多适合这里的气氛。

我突然就觉得很愤怒，同时又无比沮丧，回过神来的时候已经跑出了女生盥洗室——或许有又或许没有在出来时故意从两人的肩膀中间撞过去。脚步声传来，但我只是跑得更快。“费尔奇”、“告状”和其他零星几个破碎的单词在耳边虚晃而过，然后脚步声也渐渐慢下来，最终被甩在身后，听不到了。

我闪身躲到一根柱子后，弓着身子大口喘气，但立刻就被自己身上的味道熏得咳嗽起来，在“被熏死”和“被憋死”两个选项之间反复横跳了半天后不得不改为克制的小口喘气。

去浴室的路上，我将“大粪蛋先生”加进脑子里“需要避开的人”的名单，又在下面重重地画了两条横线。

但“避开”通常意味着“错开午餐时间”或者“周三下午第二节魔咒课下课不要抄小道”，其中并不包括“留神对方在公共休息室门口截胡你”这种情况。

大粪蛋事件发生后的某一天，我下楼吃早餐。计划本来是这样的：在不被任何人注意到的情况下吃点东西，给克里斯滕写一封措辞谨慎的回信，对于“新学校的生活怎么样”这种问题采取迂回战术，旁敲侧击地问她有没有交到能将我取而代之的新朋友（答案多半是肯定的），然后在信的末尾恳求她不要抛弃我，并尽量不要把眼泪滴在信纸上——我在爬行中停顿了一下——又或许我应该这么做——

但在我能接着往下想之前两条胳膊一左一右架在了肩上——两位“需要避开”的大粪蛋先生笑咪咪地看着我，其中一个一手将胖妇人的肖像推回洞口，我心头一惊——口令是什么来着？

“你好呀小哭包——”

一个（出于某种原因）酷似小学体育老师的声音此刻在脑子里声嘶力竭地大声喊“任务中止！重复，任务中止！撤退！撤退！”，我下意识地想逃，但这两个人比我反应更快，一人按住我一边肩膀，轻而易举地就将我带着往前走了，仿佛狐狸拎着小鸡崽儿。

“我是弗雷德，”我左边的那个大粪蛋先生开口了，然后又指指我右边的那位大粪蛋先生，“这是乔治。而你——”

“—— 你要和我们一起吃早餐。”乔治·大粪蛋先生接口道。

在人生第一次被挟持的时刻我产生了这样两个想法：首先，我好像不太善于在受到惊吓的情况下记住任何东西；其次，如果把这两人分开了，他们还能够说出说完整的句子吗？我在脑子里想象了一下这个场景，忍不住笑了出来。

“小哭包今天心情不错嘛——”右边的大粪蛋先生瞥了我一眼，漫不经心地说道。

“——闻起来也好多了。”左边的大粪蛋先生说，丝毫没有一点肇事者的自觉。

我立刻不笑了，一半是因为不敢把刚才想的东西告诉他们，一半是因为那后半句话。两人交换了一下眼神，弯下腰把脑袋亲亲热热地凑过来。

“别生气嘛小哭包——”

“——等下有惊喜要送给你。”

我不知道这个惊喜是什么，但因为走廊里的大多数人用一种半是好奇半是怜悯的目光看着我们这个奇怪的组合，心里逐渐升起不太好的预感来，越发觉得自己像个被押赴刑场的死刑犯。他们要干嘛？继大粪蛋之后又要当着全校师生的面糊我满脸燕麦粥公开处刑吗？想到这里，我的脚步变得犹豫起来。

“可是我没有向费尔奇告状——我谁也没告诉。”我急迫地自证清白。

“而我们很感激——”

“——非常感激。”

正当我想问他们既然这么感激能不能就把我放了——

“梅林在上，你们要把这可怜的姑娘带到哪儿去？”一个瘦瘦高高，长得像根棉签儿的高年级男生迎面朝我们快步走来，用一种为人母者特有的、过于夸张的震怒语气质问我的劫持者。我注意到他也生了一头红发。我充满期望地看着他，一面感激上帝听见了我的祷告，似乎已经预见到对方英勇骑士一般地将我从恶龙的魔爪下救出。然而事实很快就证明我错了——并不是所有骑士都能打败恶龙的，实际上，他们中的大部分都死得又快又惨。

棉签儿抱起双臂，板着脸，高高在上地看着我们，完全不知道自己死期将至。

“礼堂，珀西——”左边的大粪蛋先生说。

“——除非现在结伴吃早餐也算犯法了。”右边的大粪蛋先生说。

“这是你的新策略吗？”

“围追堵截每一个进礼堂吃饭的可怜虫——”

“——‘请投票给珀西·韦斯莱，谢谢支持’。”

“等等——级长好像不是投票制的。”

“啧啧，可惜了珀西，你还不如花点时间给老蝙蝠做做头皮按摩——”

“——说不定他会在麦格面前为你美言几句。”

棉签儿的脸色变得和他的发色一样了。他看了我一眼，想要从我这里获得一些同理心，却发现我表情古怪，乍一看仿佛嘴里塞了一条火蜥蜴，仔细一瞧才发现我其实正努力绷着脸不让自己笑出来。他羞愤的视线在我身上扫过，又看向两人，活像个受了人轻薄的好人家的小姐，张了张嘴，最后说出口的是：“我要写信告诉妈妈！”

“我们好害怕——”左边的大粪蛋先生似乎一点也不意外，翻了个白眼。

“——没错，吓人极了。”他的兄弟贴心地点了点头，附和道。

“还有事吗？”

“没事我们先走了。”

在珀西能想出任何有力的反驳之前（到了这里我们都知道其可能性微乎其微，上帝保佑），两位大粪蛋先生异口同声地说了句“再见”。然后夹着我绕过满脸通红的高个棉签儿接着向礼堂进发了。

“别理珀西——”

“——他以为当上了级长福吉老头儿就会跟他握手呢。”

两个人哼了一声，再次异口同声地说：“白痴。”

“你是在笑吗小哭包？嗯？”左边的大粪蛋先生突然一下子凑近到我跟前，贴得老近。我注意到他鼻梁左侧有一个小坑，眼睛是棕绿色的，这样近的距离下还可以看见里面有零星的——

我回过神来，又立刻板起脸，梗着脖子想要躲远点。对方跟着凑上来，在我快要折断脖子的时候又迅速退开。

“不逗你了，等会儿有你笑的呢。”他说，然后若无其事地直起身，没事人一样，嘴角有若有若无的笑意。

而我确实笑了——当“绊腿咒、四分五裂和费伯洛毛虫”小姐捂着脸却也挡不住一个又一个冒出来的火疖子，尖叫着跑出礼堂的时候，留下她一众惊慌失措的女友，但没有一个人追上去，然后，如同被狮群冲散的兽群，在短暂的惊慌后又迅速恢复了原先的节奏，啜饮南瓜汁，谈论新一期的《魅力女巫》，已成为狮群大餐的同伴仿佛从未存在过。

两位大粪蛋先生一左一右跨坐在我身边的长椅上，对称地撑着头，在欣赏完这出大戏后终于转向我，一脸得意，像是在说“我说什么来着？”。

“谢谢。”我说，仍半张着嘴，脸上惊讶又佩服的神情显然让他们很受用。

“不客气小哭包——”

“下次别躲在厕所里哭啦——”

“我们罩你。”

“走了。”他们站起身来，离开和来时一样突然，临走还一人摸了一把我的脑袋。

也许是错觉，但我感觉最后放在我头上的那只手似乎停留得比前者久一点，抬起时指尖顺着发丝划过。我抬起头，手的主人在侧头和他兄弟交谈前低头冲我眨了眨眼——他的鼻梁左侧有一个不易察觉的小坑。

我在椅子上坐了一会儿，然后在脑子里“要避开的人”的名单中把“大粪蛋先生”划掉了。

这时几个叽叽喳喳的格兰芬多女生在我对面坐下了，仿佛一群过于欢快的麻雀，扭着身子在长椅形状的电线杆上一字排开。其中一个注意到了我的目光。我认出了她，是和我同年级的一个女生。我犹豫了一下，迅速作出决定，鼓起勇气冲她露出一个拘谨的微笑。

那姑娘讶异地微微瞪大眼，看了一下左右两边，最后终于确定那微笑是给她的。我快要挂不住笑，心怦怦跳起来。然后她笑了，同样快速、拘谨。几秒钟后我们都移开了目光。

我把杯子里的南瓜汁喝完，摊开羊皮纸，用舌尖舔了舔羽毛笔，开始给克里斯滕写回信，告诉她我一切都好，就是前段时间脑袋上挨了几个大粪蛋，但是请不要担心，因为私以为这是自开学以来发生在我身上最好的事了。

一九九七，夏

它仍是。

第二章·完


	4. 坠马

第三章：失控

一九九〇，秋

事实证明骑一把飞天扫帚和骑一匹马并没有太大区别。

“掌控”是唯一的关键词——握紧缰绳，保持绝对权威，让笼头和马鞭告诉它谁才是老大；看你是要快步跑还是要冲刺，要踢得用力，但也别太狠；永远别让它听出你声音里的恐惧，只要你相信自己不会被摔下来，它就不会把你摔下来。唯一的区别在于你没办法通过偷偷带来的半个苹果和梳毛来贿赂前者；而相应的，飞天扫帚也不会试图在你低头刮掉鞋跟里的泥时大嚼特嚼你的马尾辫。如果一定要再加一条，或许飞行时也当像骑马时那样戴上头盔——我这样想着，一脸沉痛地目送被扫帚柄彻底砸昏的拉文克劳男生像一袋面粉那样由同学拖拽着返回城堡。

“马，尤其是公马，和男人一样，是头脑简单的生物，总是要女人来提醒他们该干嘛的，”第一堂课上，教我马术的老夫人如是说，一边将那匹冻得反应迟钝的四足动物从马厩里拽出来，力道之大丝毫看不出已是耄耋之年，“如果你不告诉他要停下，哪怕前面是悬崖，他也能一路往前走下去，眼都不眨一下。”她冷哼一声，把缰绳塞进同样被冻得脑子发懵的我手里：“所以记住了小姑娘，你才是发号施令的那个——一切由你掌控。”

“那会儿我6岁，下课回家做的第一件事就是命令我爸给我写数学作业——挨了好一顿板子，两周没去上马术课——现在想起来，好像压根儿没让屁股沾过椅子。”我对凯蒂说，开始尝试着不碰扫帚柄用双手抛接鬼飞球。

凯蒂大笑起来，险些从扫帚上翻下去。霍奇夫人在底下冲我们喊了句是什么，多半是让我们正经些。我们做了个鬼脸，拖长了调子回了句“是，夫人”，又开始一边聊天一边半心半意地练习抛接鬼飞球。

凯蒂·贝尔就是那天在餐桌上对我微笑的姑娘。在那之后又有几个微笑，等我再回过神的时候她已经兴冲冲地把我从床上拖起来一起去吃早餐了，接着是草药课和魔药课上的搭档，然后又是飞行课。走廊上对我微笑的人也多了起来——我甚至不知道他们是从哪里冒出来的——好像一夜之间再起来时突然就开始需要不断地冲人打招呼，点头、微笑、问好，搞得我一时间有些诚惶诚恐，在图书馆躲了两天，寻求平斯夫人的庇护（因为公共休息室里也有人要问好，梅林啊）。凯蒂对此的解释是一开始大家都觉得我挺凶的不好接近，后来发现我只是害羞而已，又觉得之前斯莱特林欺负人时没能帮上忙，挺不好意思的，所以现在都想着对我友好些。

我扬起一条眉毛，因为不太确定“害羞”在这里是不是正确的形容，然后耸耸肩，没有纠正她。毕竟“友好”总比“视而不见”要好。平斯夫人突然出现在我们左侧，秃鹰一样俯冲下来，鸡毛掸子握在爪子般嶙峋的手里，警告我们再说话就把我们扔出去。

“图书馆止语！想要进行小组讨论就回公共休息室去！”

我和凯蒂同时叹一口气，重新低下头，抓耳挠腮地在羊皮纸上胡编乱造魔法史论文，偶尔小声痛骂一两句宾斯教授（“死了就死了能不能不要祸害学生”）。

“可以啊你小哭包——”

“——没看出来你还深藏不露啊！”

两天后我又被人在走廊里截胡了。到了这个时候我连看都不看也知道是谁了——两位大粪蛋先生哥俩儿好一般地把胳膊一边一个架在我肩膀上，压的我一个趔趄差点没亲吻前面学生的袍子角。

“啥？”

“我们在麦格办公室里听训，正好看到你们上飞行课——你飞得不赖嘛。”

“是不是自己偷偷练过？麻瓜不是不骑扫帚的吗？”

我被最后一句稍稍刺了一下，于是当下原地立正不动。他俩还在往前走，一下子胳膊肘失去了支点，两人整齐划一地向前一扑，撞在一起，手忙脚乱地抓住对方稳住身形，一时间人仰马翻，胳膊腿乱飞，甚是狼狈。走廊里的学生注意到这一幕开始指指点点，有几个还笑出了声。

我拿出校长那副波澜不惊的派头负手而立，点了点头：“你俩这探戈跳得甚好。”

结果站住后他俩先是对我怒目而视，随后翻脸如翻书，笑容满面地开始对观众们鞠躬，还装模作样地行脱帽礼（“谢谢！谢谢捧场！”）。人群中传来鼓掌和喝彩声，仔细一想竟然还是我带的头。我在一旁看得唏嘘不已，只觉得这两人实在忒不要脸，然而这种打蛇上棍的本事的确值得我等好好学习。

自从上次的“火疖子事件”过后这两个人出现在我的视线之内的次数就明显地多了起来，又或者是我开始格外注意这两个人——走廊上，礼堂里，和公共休息室。我不常在图书馆里看见他们，但对此倒是不太意外——把他俩和平斯夫人放在一个房间里多半会有罗马斗兽场的效果。他们跟同年级一个叫李·乔丹的男生玩得很好，总是凑在一起嘀嘀咕咕地密谋着什么，脸上带着男孩子特有的那种不怀好意的傻笑。斯内普似乎格外不喜欢他们，我偶尔能看见他们在教室外面顶着坩锅罚站，但两个人都不太在乎的样子，斯内普一转身离开就开始兴致勃勃地尝试把坩锅扣在另一方的脑袋上，看谁先得手，在教授侧头回看时又警觉地停下，装出一副若无其事的样子，然后斯内普会说——“留堂，两位韦斯莱先生，我正巧有四桶亟待清理的蟾蜍内脏。”两个人会稍稍泄气一会儿，紧接着又振作起来，开始模仿刚刚斯内普的表情和语气，看起来竟比刚刚玩坩锅那会儿还要开心了。

这种观察，一般情况下，是单方面的。但如果他们也看见我了，就会远远地在走廊那头喊一句“小哭包！”然后在所有人的侧目之下冲我挥挥手，大有把这个外号搞得全校皆知的势头；更多的时候则是在公共休息室里（如果我没在躲着什么人的话）——一人胡乱摸一把我的脑袋，然后给丢我一块糖，“今天过得怎么样呀小哭包？”幸灾乐祸地指出我狗屁不通的论文里某个明显的错误：“你把shift拼成shit了，弗立维教授会哭的”——好像我是某种动物园里的观赏性动物，又或是邻居家委托他们偶尔投喂照看的猫。

这一幕在晚些时候再一次于公共休息室上演。两人不知从哪里冒出头来，一人在我头上乱摸一把——出于某种不知名的原因，弗雷德对这事儿的兴致显然比乔治高得多，每次都要多摸几下，在确认我的脑瓜顶变得适宜鸟类居住后才满意罢手（而就目前来说，这是我区分二者最直接的方法），敷衍地塞给我一块巧克力蛙，一人一边在沙发上所剩无几的空间坐下，把我夹在中间（我现在怀疑这是某种经过深思熟虑的审讯战略），然后直入主题。

“明年试试球队选拔吧，查理他们快毕业了，正缺人呢。”

“我们可以替你向查理美言几句，着重描述一下你勃发的雄姿。”

“承蒙二位谬赞，既然二位如此希望我加入球队，何不帮我把这两篇魔法史论文写完？我要是活不到明年选拔，你们就是把我吹成查理韦斯莱二世也白搭啦——”我冲他俩呵呵一笑，挥了挥手里的羊皮纸。

其实我就是开个玩笑，没想到他俩真的找出几篇去年写的论文来借我“参考”，估计是觉得我说话语气不太对，再写下去怕是真要疯，也许又是怕我再意外把什么词儿拼成脏字儿，把宾斯教授气得再死一回——后者的可能性较小，而且我怀疑如果他们意识到这点，说不定就不会帮我了。

我拆开巧克力蛙，把卡片塞进口袋留起来给等着下次回信时一道寄给克里斯滕，一边嚼一边慢慢思索目前的人生：有朋友（可以算有朋友了吧？），有作业抄，还有巧克力吃，总体来说生活还是蛮滋润的。

“绊腿咒、四分五裂和费洛伯毛虫”小姐已经正式更名为“火疖子”小姐，感觉像是上辈子的事了。有小道消息说其实她早就好了，但那些火疖子在她脸上留了疤，所以她一直躲在医务室里不肯出来。 听到这个我其实还是有点过意不去的，毕竟是一个女孩子，换做是谁脸上留疤都会很难过的。但两位大粪蛋先生再三表示只要使用了“正确”的祛疤方法，她的脸上是不会留疤的，实在不行，过个一年半载的也会好。然后又对我进行了严肃的批评教育：

“小姑娘你这种想法很危险哦——”弗雷德敲了一下我的头，顺手把我的头发弄得更乱了些。

“——‘对敌人仁慈就是对自己残忍’。”乔治咏叹调一般地说。

“好好学着点吧。”两个人丢下这一句，踩着点地跑去斯内普那里关禁闭了——这次是鳄鱼心脏，两大桶。

事后他们委婉地向我解释当他们说“不要对敌人仁慈”的时候，并不是指用火球在走廊里轰飞对方；而我则不得不一再向他们解释那件事只是个“意外”。 这个“意外”发生在“火疖子”小姐出院不久后。 相较于克里斯滕的那次，这一次我不太记得事情的细节了。我只记得和凯蒂一起去图书馆自习，记得我们在笑，记得她突然从拐角处撞上来，当着所有人的面指着我的鼻子破口大骂，好像还动了手，凯蒂被推了一下，头撞在墙上。

我记得我拔出魔杖——一切仿佛再自然不过——什么东西顺着手臂从杖尖喷涌而出—— 再回过神来的时候四周安静的可怕。我茫然地环顾四周，左臂发麻几乎握不住魔杖，突然发现身边空无一人，几分钟前还在和我说笑的凯蒂此时和其他人一起站在离我起码一米开外的地方，惊魂未定地看着我。所有人的表情出奇一致的惊恐，仿佛一瞬间换上了同一张脸，视线不断在我和走廊尽头之间游移。

我顺着他们的目光看过去，走廊尽头躺着什么东西。然后我意识到那是“火疖子”小姐，蜷缩在墙角，一动不动，冒着几不可见的青烟。但没人上前。只有听见声响来看热闹的皮皮鬼飘过去看了一眼，随即夸张地倒吸一口冷气，“嗖”地向上升去。

“杀人啦！学生杀人啦！学生杀学生啦！”

下一秒皮皮鬼的声音在上空尖锐地炸开，迅速席卷了整条走廊。

人群像是终于找回了声音，一片哗然，有人尖叫起来。紧接着我被人从背后扑倒在地——那股子霉味儿告诉我是费尔奇——双手反剪在身后，魔杖脱手，像一条虫子一样被按在地上，脸贴着冰冷的大理石地面，看着一双双皮鞋在我眼前仓皇跑过。

“等等——”我挣扎着抬起头，“让我看看她！我得——”

费尔奇用力将我的脑袋再次按下去，头撞在地上发出“咚”的一声，脑袋里一片嗡嗡作响。

有那么一会儿，我分不清底下的是马场粗糙的沙地，还是走廊冰冷的大理石。

那是两年以前的事了。铁灰色的奥尔洛夫马疾奔之后载着我一跃而起，从一米六高的A级障碍上飞纵而过，一瞬间像是自己也在飞。而那种瞬间是麻痹性的，让你完全忘记自己在做什么。于是某一刻我迎着这种感觉抬起身子向前倾去——然后我就真的在飞了，整个人从马头上掀过去，直直落在沙地上，脸着地。 “握紧你的缰绳，夹紧你的马！是你在控马！不是马在骑你！”恍惚间莫顿老夫人在我耳边咆哮。有一只手揪着我的领子把我拎起来。

然后我意识到拎着我的其实是费尔奇，扯着我领子和几缕头发把我从地上拽起来（且或许有又或许没有想要在此过程中勒死我）。

我的回应和两年前一模一样。

“操。”

第三章·完


	5. 第四章：贝奥武夫与格伦戴尔*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “那个想要当英雄的家伙”。
> 
> 你们可以把这个刻在我的墓碑上。

一九九〇，秋

“校长！我将这小杀人犯带来了。”

费尔奇拽着我的胳膊将我一把推进校长室，激动和狂热让他的声音颤抖起来。我被推得一个踉跄，差点摔倒时却被一股力量扶住了。

“我真希望你不要这样称呼辛小姐，阿格斯，毕竟比弗森小姐只是受伤昏迷。而我相信圣芒戈很快就会让她恢复健康的。”

一个低沉有力的声音从高处传来。我抬起头，只在开学仪式上见过一次的校长出现在办公室尽头的楼梯上，堪堪收起魔杖，拾阶而下，走到我们面前来。

“谢谢你，阿格斯，接下来交给我就可以了，”邓布利多点点头，锐利的目光在我脸上的擦伤上和红肿的额头上停留了一下，然后看向费尔奇，沉静地说，“在你离开前，阿格斯，我想你是知道的：我从来都无法赞成你在任何情况下如此粗暴地对待我的学生。还希望你理解这一点。”

费尔奇瑟缩了一下，张了张嘴嚅嗫了句什么，听上去像是“校长，但是——”。

邓布利多的逐客令打断了他：“现在，请允许我稍稍失陪一下，我必须先处理一些事情。”然后目送费尔奇走出办公室。后者在关上门前仍不忘向我投来咬牙切齿的一瞥，嘴唇抽搐着，做着无声的威胁。

这时，邓布利多才转向我。“先坐下吧，辛小姐。”他说。

不远处一把扶手椅迈开四条椅腿，敏捷地绕过两个金属支架，小跑到我身边，见我没有立即坐下，还顶了顶我的小腿。我下意识地伸出手安抚地拍了拍椅背，后知后觉邓布利多在看我，又突然觉得自己有点蠢，立刻尴尬地缩回手，老老实实坐下来。

“来点甘草糖？”他问，似乎并没有在意我的行为，从背后的书架上召来一个浅口大碗，自己拿了一个，然后把碗递给我，“有点硬，但有助于咀嚼，不是么？”

我像个傻子一样点了点头，接过碗，也拿了一个放进嘴里，是挺硬的，还粘牙。一切安排妥当，邓布利多最后冲我微笑了一下，说：“我五分钟后回来。”

我这才想到应该先向他确认自己到底会不会被开除、“火疖子”到底有多严重，但是甘草糖太粘了，我张不开嘴。等我好不容易把上槽牙从下槽牙里拔出来的时候，邓布利多已经走了。我舔舔牙齿确认它们都还在牙床里，莫名感觉自己被算计了。

于是我一边忐忑自己的命运，一边打量起这间办公室来。

整间房间呈弧形，由两层楼梯分隔成三层——如果她只是受伤，那我还会被开除吗？应该不会吧——我在第一层，四周是——但如果是重伤呢——制作精美的玻璃矮柜，有点像你祖母用来装做嫁妆的瓷器的，里头装着些我没见过的小玩意儿，大多是银器——爸爸会怎么说？我停顿了一下，目光落在高处墙上挂着的肖像画上，男女都有，大部分都在睡觉，我猜应该是历任校长们——其实如果真被开除了爸爸说不定会觉得松了口气，假装生气一下赔点钱（如果需要的话）再想办法把我扔去切尔滕纳姆——克里斯滕会开心的——反正跟这里的人还不是很熟——我想到凯蒂和其他人恐惧的眼神，然后又想到两位大粪蛋先生，胸口发闷——就算是之前很熟现在应该也不会再理我了。

说起克里斯滕——房间第二层的正中间摆着一张办公桌和高背椅，应该是校长处理公务的地方——不知道开学一个多月后再见到我会是什么反应，她多半不会管我到底做了什么——没有墙壁，全是书架，一直延伸到天花板——反正只要最后结果是我能去陪她就行了，“你把人炸飞了？没什么大不了的，让我带你参观一下学校的自动售货机吧！”——这样很好，回归正常，忘掉“魔药课”和“变形课”，重新回到“文学、法语、几何学”，很多年后我说不定会觉得一切都是一场梦，而“霍格沃茨”则从未存在过——“好”个屁——办公桌旁是这屋里唯一的活物（我知道，除我之外），一只形容憔悴的暗红色大鸟，站在栖架上，从一众奇形怪状的金属仪器中睁着疲惫的大眼睛探究而温柔地打量着我，像某种无声的召唤。

我走到那只大鸟旁边，它低下头来凑近我，发出轻柔的“咕咕”声。我试探性地抬起一只手，曲起指节。大鸟眨了眨眼，然后再凑近了些，直到它的喙触碰到我的皮肤。

“真好，你还不怕我。”我咕哝道，感觉眼眶发烫，轻轻用指节磨蹭它的喙和脸颊。

“我真不是故意的，”我小声向它坦白，咬着下嘴唇，不知道是要说服它还是要说服自己，“好吧，不是故意要伤她那么重。”

“我不想被开除。”我最后说道，声音很小，像是怕被人听去。

但上帝显然是想要告诉我其实我这种人只配在地狱里燃烧，话音刚落，大鸟“轰”地一下着了火，在瞬间化为一堆灰烬。

“等等、不——！”

我难以置信地看着自己的手，又看了看那堆灰烬——你行，阿莱克斯，你真牛逼，前脚轰飞同学后脚你就徒手烤鸟了——还他妈是校长的鸟！

“操！”我急得快哭出来，“操！“

“注意语言小姑娘！看在梅林的份儿上！”墙上一幅女校长的肖像被我吵醒了，皱着眉提醒道，似乎觉得大鸟自燃这件事还没有我骂粗话使她震惊。

“不是——我不是故意的我也不知道怎么回事我的天哪我把校长的鸟给烧了怎么会这样对不起我真的不是故意的——”

现在我真的在哭了，一边掉眼泪，一边无比难过地用手指去触摸那堆灰烬——怎么会这样？它多好呀！明明刚刚还——怎么会这样怎么会这样怎么会这样——

然后有什么东西碰了碰我的指尖。我吓了一跳，立刻抽回手，盯着那堆灰烬，然后灰烬又动了一下。我拔出魔杖，想了想，还是把魔杖掉了个个儿，握着杖尖用杖柄拨开灰烬。

“啊呀。”我轻柔地惊叫一声，看着灰烬中露出一个小小的肉色脑袋。

“啊，没错——”邓布利多不知道什么时候出现在我身旁，像是在谈论天气，“凤凰是会涅槃的。”

我被吓得缩了一下，差点又爆出一句粗口，然后弯下腰惊魂未定地大口喘气，感觉自己离心脏病发不远了。

“你的魔杖握反了。”他温和地指出。

我把魔杖塞回兜里，狼狈地抹了把脸，打了个嗝，说：“我不想再伤到它。”

“可以理解，但是这样其实更容易出现意外事故，你可能会伤到自己。”

恕我直言我觉得眼下这是我们最不需要关心的事了，我不无讥讽地想到。

几分钟后我终于不再抽气也不再打嗝了，缩在椅子上小口小口地喝热茶，期间邓布利多一直等着我，还问我“能不能叫你阿莱克斯”？我点点头，其实很想告诉他他想叫啥都行——真的，在经历了人生的大起大落后名字突然就显得不那么重要了。

“您要开除我吗？”我小心翼翼地问道，尽可能地将自己藏在茶杯后面。

邓布利多摇摇头。

“您之前说’受伤昏迷’，但您没说有多严重……”

“只是一些皮外伤和魔力冲击——我不得不说她身上的烫伤有些严重，但圣芒戈的治疗师们非常擅长这一类的病例，最迟下周她就会重新回到我们身边了。”

我点点头，犹豫一会儿后又问：“那……会留疤吗？”

邓布利多扬起一道眉毛，似乎在这么多问题中，终于有一个是他答不上来了的。“我不知道，但我可以帮你问一问，”他说，转向墙上的一幅肖像，“你怎么看？蒂莉丝？”

刚刚那个提醒我注意言语的女校长摇了摇头：“有待观望，阿不思。”

我的心向下一沉，向椅子更深处缩去。但邓布利多并不打算这样放过我。

“现在轮到你了，阿莱克斯，你愿意把事情的经过告诉我吗？”

我从比弗森在魔药课后屡次找我麻烦讲起，一直讲到今天的事情。

“这是个意外，校长，我发誓我只是想吓吓她，点着她的袍子什么的，我没想过会伤到她。”

邓布利多听后点点头，从半月形的镜片后方看着我，有一会儿没说话，再开口的时候却让我一瞬间如坠冰窟。

“就像你想’吓吓’施密德小姐那样？”

我僵住了，感觉像是有人把手伸进喉咙里拽出血淋淋的内里来扔在桌子上。我想吐。

不不不不不不不——他怎么可能——他不可能知道克里斯滕——然而又有一个小小的声音在我脑子里尖叫：他当然知道了！他当然知道！他一定知道。

我抬起头看着四周满墙的肖像，历任校长们都还睡着，我却突然觉得呼吸困难，像是整个房间像我压迫过来，带着无数双眼睛利刃一样要扎进我灵魂里——他们也知道了——他们知道——他们全都知道了——

如果你非要知道，克里斯滕并非一直都是我最好的朋友。事实上，在最开始的时候，“仇人”或许才是更恰当的形容。那时我恨她。因为你很难不去痛恨从幼儿园开始就致力于以你的痛苦为乐的人——和她比起来，比弗森简直像个亲切的邻家大姐姐。直到大约三年前的那个冬天她决定在放学后爬上学校后面的围墙。我记得很清楚，那天早晨刚刚下过雪，墙头满是积雪，太阳一晒雪融成了冰。围墙很高，爬上去以后能看见远处的风景。我想她是为这个去的，因为我也是。于是她并不知道我也在那里，她并不知道我只需要轻轻一推——

而我推了。

所有人都认为是冰的缘故。有时我甚至安慰自己如果不是我，她也可能会摔下来。

但我推了。我知道我推了。

尖叫，哭喊，大片大片蔓延开来的血迹，血肉之间露出的白森森的断骨——

医院的人告诉我她本可能摔断脖子，但幸好只是腿，幸好我及时发现，幸好我叫了救护车，幸好我有认真听学校的急救讲座。

他们颁给我一枚铜质奖章。学校等到克里斯滕出院后让她在周一集会上给我颁奖，又借机强调了一下安全意识，严令禁止爬墙、翻墙等危险行为，在集会的结尾告诉我们本周每个班的体育课都会选取一节改为急救课。一片怨声载道，克里斯滕趁机冲我吐了吐舌头，露出一个带着些许歉意和讨好意味的笑来。

阴雨天她还会腿疼，偶尔疼得晚上睡不着觉。每当这时她都会给我打电话，因为显然听见我的声音能让她“好受一点”。我们从不谈起那件事。

“呼吸，阿莱克斯，慢慢来，呼吸。”邓布利多的声音像是从水底传来的。

我窒息一般地挣扎着吸进一大口空气，这才意识到过去一分钟我都在急促地喘着气，手脚发麻，在椅子里蜷缩着抖成一团。他一挥魔杖，我感到一股暖流涌向四肢和大脑，温和地安抚每一寸神经。我渐渐放松下来，萎靡地瘫倒在椅子里。邓布利多耐心很好地等我开口。

“我不知道。”终于，我说道，神经质地咬着指甲，看着不远处办公室最高的那一层，好像是个天文台，“克里斯滕——我想看她像我一样痛苦、无助、不知所措，想要听见她哭泣、尖叫、咒骂——”

“但是你做不到。”

我紧紧闭上眼睛，下意识地想把脊背挤进椅背和扶手之间形成的角落，将自己缩起来——每次我在心理医生的办公室里这么做的时候他都会低下头迅速地在病历上记上几笔。我摇摇头，想到克里斯滕身下的血泊，想到一动不动的比弗森，想到坠马前那种飞翔一般的错觉。

飞翔的感觉很好。但你注定会摔下来，因为你并不是真的在飞——被延长的坠落不能称作是“飞”。

“我做不到，我做不到。那不是我——那——”我深吸一口气，“那不能是我。”

邓布利多微笑起来，然后说：“亚历山德拉，人类的守护者*，对吧？”

“本来应该是 ‘亚历山大’ 的——以为我是个男孩——就像 ‘亚历山大大帝’。”我点点头，有些困惑，不知道我们为什么突然换了话题。

“是个好极了的名字。你喜欢这个名字吗？”

“只是一个名字而已……”我嘟囔着。

邓布利多不置可否地笑了一下。然后向身后招了招手，几秒钟后一本书从背后的书架上落进他手里，然后他将书递给我。

“告诉我，阿莱克斯，你听过贝奥武夫和格伦戴尔的故事么？”

我听过。第二个书架第三层，左起第四本，夹在《伊利亚特》和《奥德赛》之间，有时是《埃涅阿斯纪》——如果我忘记把它放回正确的地方的话。于是我点点头。邓布利多露出些许赞赏的表情来，看起来并不惊讶——不如我听见一个巫师会去看麻瓜文学那样惊讶。但我丝毫不怀疑他其实早就知道我看过了，搞不好连我爸的《花花公子》藏在哪里都摸得一清二楚。

“你是怎么看待这两个人物的呢？”

我低头抚摸着书的硬质封皮，耸耸肩：“怪物杀人，英雄杀了怪物，故事结束。”

“那什么是怪物？什么又是英雄？”

“这个……格伦戴尔是怪物……因为他吃人；贝奥武夫是英雄则是因为他将怪物杀死了。”

“贝奥武夫有着超越人类甚至怪物的力量——他徒手拧下了格伦戴尔的胳膊，让对方痛苦地流血致死，让一个母亲失去孩子（而后他又将这痛失孩子的母亲也杀死了）——为什么我们不将他称作是怪物呢？”

我抬起头，愚蠢地眨了眨眼，微张着嘴，一时间说不出话。邓布利多看着我，露出一个鼓励的微笑。

我不由得坐直了，犹豫着开口：“因为……他必须要阻止格伦戴尔？哪怕是用很残忍的办法？但他是为了所有人的安危才这样做的……”

“所以他和格伦戴尔不同。所以他是英雄。”邓布利多温和地总结道。

我沉默了，低下头盯着封面上的烫金字，字母“B”的下半部分已经有点剥落了。

“这里，”他指了指胸口的位置，指尖按在绣着银色星星的深红色布料上，“一切都是由我们的起心动念决定的。至善的念头落实到行为上，无论看起来如何残忍，都将是善的；而至恶的念头实践起来，无论怎样冠冕堂皇，都无法逃避其邪恶的本质。这就是英雄与怪物的区别。”

“人经常会觉得自己没有选择的余地，但是大多数时候我们还是足够幸运的，能够选择自己要成为的人，英雄或是怪物——去保护，或是去毁灭。”

“贝奥武夫是我们，格伦戴尔也是我们。人的一生不过是人性与兽性、善与恶的缠斗。”

有一会儿我们谁都没说话。

“我不想当个怪物。我不是怪物。”我生硬地开口，手里紧紧抓着那本《贝奥武夫》，想让自己听起来不那么恐惧。

邓布利多看着我，那目光中有一种纯粹的、平和的力量，令人无比心安，让你不得不相信他——哪怕你连自己也不相信。

“你不会的，你不会成为怪物的，”他说，看起来很欣慰，又莫名有些哀伤，“我曾直视怪物的双眼，你与他们完全不同。”

我好奇他说的“怪物”是指谁，又为什么是复数，但本能地，我觉得这不是我该问的问题。然后上课铃突然响了起来。

“啊，已经是这个时间了吗？”邓布利多说，看了一眼桌上一个可疑的银器，虽然它长得和时钟没有丝毫相似之处，接着站起身来，伸手和还没反应过来的我握了握，将我拉起来，“和你聊天非常愉快，阿莱克斯。把书带回去读吧，相当不错的睡前读物，不是吗？”

我抱着书站起来，几秒钟后才反应过来自己可以走了。“教授。”我向他点了点头，然后向门口走去。

走了两步我感觉有人踩住了我的袍子角，回头一看是那把扶手椅。我疑惑地把袍子角从椅子底下拽出来，走了两步又被踩住了。我眨了眨眼——椅子似乎比刚刚往前挪了点。

“它很喜欢你。”邓布利多指出，听上去像是被逗乐了。

椅子似乎是有些不好意思，这才微微抬起腿，磨磨蹭蹭、不情不愿地挪开凳脚，放开了我的袍子。

我犹豫了一下，最后还是伸出手拍了拍它：“以后再来看你吧——我不是说我准备再炸飞同学了！”我立刻转向邓布利多保证道，又马上觉得自己太过草率了，讪讪一笑。

在踏上最后一节楼梯时，我突然想到了什么，然后回过头，说：“教授？”

“是的，阿莱克斯？”

我咬着下嘴唇，踌躇了一下，问道：“如果我不想变成怪物的话，当个英雄就行了，对吧？”

当然，现在看来这种逻辑其实是极为幼稚且自私的。但在当时，邓布利多只是微笑地看着十一岁的我，将手一摊，就好像我们找到了一个绝妙的解决方案。

“为什么不呢？”

我还想问他到底要怎样才能当个“英雄”，但石梯已经闭合，旋转着下降，将我送回了走廊上。我站在空无一人的走廊上，手里拿着那本书，一时间不太知道自己该去哪儿。

“行吧，我要当个英雄了。”我自言自语道，然后耸了耸肩。

而一切似乎在那时就写定了，又或是更早以前，当一位兴奋的、初为人父的留学生博士后打电话给他远在大洋彼岸的父亲，请对方给自己尚在妻子腹中的胎儿命名的那一刻——亚历山大，“人类的守护者”——

“那个想要当英雄的家伙”。

你们可以把这个刻在我的墓碑上。

第四章·完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 来自百度百科：
> 
> “《贝奥武夫》( Beowulf) 是一部完成于公元八世纪左右的英国古代盎格鲁撒克逊民族的英雄叙事长诗，讲述了斯堪的纳维亚的英雄贝奥武夫(Beowulf) 的英勇事迹。全诗分为两部分: 第一部分讲述丹麦洛斯格国王修建的宏伟宫殿在前后十二年中被半人半魔的妖怪哥伦多( Grendel) 每晚骚扰，捉食洛斯格的战士。此时恰逢瑞典南部济兹( Geats) 王子贝奥武夫率家臣来访，欲帮助洛斯格国王除害。国王当晚设宴款待，妖怪哥伦多再次出现，捉食一名济兹战士，贝奥武夫与之格斗，扭断其臂，妖怪落荒而逃，因受重伤回到栖身的洞穴后死去。第二天晚上，哥伦多的母亲前来为其子复仇，之后贝奥武夫将其在一湖泊的洞穴中杀死。”
> 
> 为什么选择在这章提到这个故事：
> 
> 当初学《贝奥武夫》的时候导师就问过我们这个问题：是否在某一刻，我们能从格伦戴尔及其母亲的身上看见类似人性的成分，而在贝奥武夫身上看见兽性的痕迹。后来我自己一直有思考这个问题，最终给出的解释就是文里邓校的理解，即，二者都是对人性的一种隐喻——理智与冲动、人性与兽性、自我放纵与自我约束、片刻的愉悦与真正的幸福、善与恶。
> 
> 在这里邓校是想将选择摆在阿莱克斯面前，要成为怎样的人，要做出怎样的选择。至于为什么要浪费时间请小破孩喝茶，是因为阿莱克斯有金手指。
> 
> 不知道大家有没有看出来，这一章里邓校提到的“我曾直视怪物的双眼”其实是在说格林德沃（这里要说一下选择这个故事也是因为格伦戴尔和格林德沃的发音很相似）和伏地魔。二者都一样强大，一样天赋异禀，同时也都是他眼睁睁看着走上邪路的。他不希望阿莱克斯成为第三个。
> 
> 其实这里还有一个小彩蛋，那个“铜质奖章”，大家有没有想到里德尔？和里德尔一样，阿莱克斯因自己的恶行受到了表彰。我其实是想暗示她的确有为恶的潜质的。但是她做出了选择，不仅仅是在这间办公室，也在那个雪天，在她问比弗森“会不会留疤”然后因为一个否定的答案而难过时，在她能因父亲的喝止完美控制自己的魔法时。阿莱克斯心中是有爱的，她也选择了去爱。邓布利多也看出了这一点，所以才说她不会成为一个怪物。
> 
> 阿莱克斯的名字：
> 
> 一个人的名字多少是带了些宿命感的。在许多故事中我们都看见主人公是如何同宿命作斗争，但在这里，我更希望看见一个坦然接受命运，并愿意为之成为一个更好的人的主人公。阿莱克斯的名字是一个美好的期望，一种激励，一个可以为之奋斗的目标。在此之前她从未意识到这一点，从未意识到这种可能性。大家可以回想一下小的时候是不是有过类似的经历，老师或者家长说了一句鼓励的话，也许是夸你作文写得好，也许是称赞你做饭有天赋或是有当“xxx”的潜力，然后我们似乎一夜之间有了目标，有时甚至成为了一生的追求。
> 
> 对阿莱克斯来说这是一样的，某一瞬间的心血来潮最终会成为一种使命，而在这一刻阿莱克斯有了自己的使命——“人类的守护者”，一个英雄，哪怕她在十一岁时还意识不到，十八岁的她已经意识到了。
> 
> 而做一个英雄，一个守护所有人的人，需要的是爱，这也是阿莱克斯需要慢慢学习的。
> 
> 关于阿莱克斯和克里斯滕：
> 
> 目前已知事实：
> 
> 1）克里斯滕曾经对阿莱克斯进行长期霸凌  
> 2）阿莱克斯故意严重伤害、甚至差点杀死了克里斯滕  
> 3）但是阿莱克斯也救了她  
> 4）克里斯滕并不知道是阿莱克斯将她推下墙头的  
> 5）她只知道是阿莱克斯救了她
> 
> 也就是说，阿莱克斯目前的唯一一段友谊是建立在完全的谎言上的。
> 
> 克里斯滕是不知道这点的。在克里斯滕的认知里，一个她用恶言恶行对待了很久的人在她最害怕最痛苦的时候（八岁啊，腿断的骨头都露出来了，又疼又怕说不定还担心自己会死掉）站了出来，救了她。隐藏剧情是克里斯滕住院时候发生的一些事，但还没有写出来所以在此不剧透。但无论如何，她们是建立了友谊的。克里斯滕认为自己是被原谅的那一个，她对阿莱克斯有的不仅是友谊和爱，还有愧疚。某种程度上来说阿莱克斯成为了她的良知。
> 
> 而阿莱克斯对克里斯滕的感情也是一样的。对于阿莱克斯来说，克里斯滕并不知道其实她心中的英雄其实才是罪魁祸首。在阿莱克斯的认知中，这段友谊是她骗取的，本质上是不属于她的。但阿莱克斯又是真的把克里斯滕当朋友的，她爱克里斯滕，而“差点杀死一个这么爱自己的人”的念头将会永远纠缠她，是她质疑、恐惧自己的能力的源头，也是她自我厌恶的源头之一——因为要说不喜欢力量带给自己那种强大的感觉是骗人的，但她知道自己不应该喜欢用自己的能力给别人带来痛苦的感觉。欺骗带来的爱和友谊只能使她更加愧疚，同时又带来一种错觉：阿莱克斯认为自己本人是不值得被爱的，得到爱的是另一个人，一个假象。尽管她的心理问题并不是来源于这个的，但这多多少少让情况更加复杂棘手。阿莱克斯的心理问题另有原因。在第一章已经有过暗示了。


	6. 第五章：那就去你们所有人的吧

一九九〇，秋

但事实就是，当所有人都把你当怪物的时候，英雄就不那么好当了。

“一年级格兰芬多新生轰飞五年级斯莱特林”的消息不胫而走。下午的时候还仅仅是“她抽出魔杖比弗森就飞到了走廊的另一头”，到了晚上的时候就变成了“她抽出魔杖天地骤暗杖尖爆发出刺目的红光一条火龙咆哮着将比弗森被一口吞下抛上半空听说内脏都烧焦了”。

行吧。

好消息是在肉眼可见的未来应该没有人敢找我麻烦了。坏消息是压根没人敢接近我三米之内。

有的时候我会想象自己冲进一群学生中间，隔着大老远看他们比之唯恐不及地呼啦一下散开，像在广场上惊飞一群鸽子——他们会希望自己是鸽子的，扑朔着长袍的黑色下摆，绝望地乞求脚底的地心引力能够发发慈悲，我一步一步向他们逼近——应该还蛮好玩的。我一边想着一边就傻笑起来，嘴里还叼着半片烤吐司。坐在长桌对面的学生们默默向边上移开，匆匆扫光盘子里的早餐，逃也似地离开了。几分钟内，长桌这一端就剩下我一个人了。隔着一张桌子上的斯莱特林学生冷漠而警惕地看着我，如同某种不安却因缺少日照而行动迟缓的爬行动物，手指缠绕着切割香肠的餐刀。

于是当天下午又传出了我精神不太正常的传闻——也不完全是假的，但语境实在是——算了。

走廊上和我打招呼的人一夜之间消失得一干二净，和出现时一样突然，取而代之的是戒备的眼神和背后的窃窃私语，又在我转头时变得安静，迅速走开。对于我来说倒是没有什么差别。区别在于想要躲起来的变成了另一方。但如果你想躲着我，那你多半要失望了，因为我一定逃得比你们都快，根本不会给你们躲着我的机会。

（我也不知道这有什么好骄傲的。）

“要避开的人”的名单在脑子里被揉成一团，换了一张新的羊皮纸，上面只有一个行字：“所有两足生物”。

那天之后我没再和凯蒂说过话。她又回到了和宿舍其他女生一起出入的日常。偶尔我会发现凯蒂在看我，露出那种欲言又止的、怯生生的表情，四目相接的时候她看起来有点慌乱，但我总会先移开目光。我几乎不回宿舍，每次都是宵禁之前爬上床。一开始我怕吵到她们，回来的时候都轻手轻脚，结果某天晚上刚好撞上一个叫艾莉森的姑娘正在说“应该把她送到圣芒戈去看看脑子”。然后身边的人捅了捅她，她回头，看到我站在身后，眼神在一瞬间变得惊恐，又迅速板起脸，扬起下巴斜眼看着我，就好像等着我说什么话来反驳她。我什么也没说，爬上床，用被子蒙住头，蜷缩起来，（“她在哭吗？哎呦。”隔着帷幔我听见她们中的一个说）摸到床头放着的那本《贝奥武夫》，把它拖进被子里紧紧抱着，咬牙把眼泪憋回去。从此以后我进去之前都会先敲敲门，好让她们知道我回来了，不再谈论我。

我不再去三楼的女生盥洗室了，一是因为桃金娘对我这么久没去看她有点不满，而且——“差一点？什么叫差一点杀死她？你明明知道我一个人孤零零的！”——她尖锐地抽泣一声，转身扑进了马桶里，激起冲天水柱，淋了我一身脏水；二是因为，我怕撞上两位大粪蛋先生。

比起从天而降的大粪蛋，我更害怕他们的反应。这一次他们会说什么呢？其实我宁可他们将我嘲笑一顿，但如果他们尖叫着转身就跑的话，那我估计真的就要效仿桃金娘一头扎进马桶里了。总不能连你们也怕我吧？我想，无意识地扣着一块树皮，你们连斯内普都不怕。然而细想一下，斯内普也没有一言不合就炸飞学生的习惯。

事情发生后的那天下午他们其实有找过我，在公共休息室里，一见到我从肖像洞口爬进来就迎上来，一左一右伸出手来习惯性地想要揉我的头发，一边说“小哭包——”。我一猫腰从两人中间侧身而过，头也不回地跑进了女生宿舍，隐隐听到背后他们疑惑地向对方发问：“她这是搞哪出？”接下来的几天里我变得十分谨慎，去哪里都要先看看有没有那两个显眼的火红色脑袋，甚至连李·乔丹我都会选择性地避开——我真的、真的非常擅长这个——然而心里某个角落又隐隐约约希望自己被找到。

我没被找到。

十月末，夏令时进入尾声，夜晚开始逐渐蚕食为数不多的日照。我把脑袋靠树干上，看着夜幕缓慢却不容置疑地向西移动着，追赶着渗透夕阳，如同某种势在必得的慢性病毒，又或是尼古丁侵染吸烟者的肺，直到我再看不清羊皮纸上的字。我恹恹把给克里斯滕的回信揉成一团，随手丢到树下，然后听见有人惊呼一声。

“哎呀！对不起，海格，我不是故意的。”我扶着树干探出半个身子向下看，狩猎场看守高大的身影正站在树下，即便是在稀薄的月光下也不会认错。

“被猫抓着舌头了？”他问，踢了踢树底下成堆的废弃羊皮纸团，宛如一场小型雪崩的残留。

“更像是被抓着了羽毛笔，”我叹了口气，叼着羽毛笔和剩下的羊皮纸，从树的另一边滑了下来，拍了拍身上的树枝，我们一起向城堡的方向走去，“南瓜地里还需要我做点什么吗？离宵禁还有一会儿呢。”

作为炸飞比弗森的惩罚，过去几天我一直在海格的南瓜地里帮忙，为即将到来的万圣节晚宴做准备。这样的安排和我“避开所有两足生物”的计划不谋而合。虽然麦格教授只说每天两小时，但其实只要没有课我都会待在南瓜地里，或是随便那棵我能爬得上的树，一直呆到宵禁前；晚餐吃中午从餐桌上拿的三明治，实在不行，还有海格的岩皮饼——前提是如果我不介意缺几颗牙齿的话。

提到南瓜，海格浓密的胡须底下露出一个模糊的微笑，眼睛里闪着骄傲的光：“南瓜已经完全准备好了，你就等着在晚宴上向朋友们炫耀你的功劳吧。”

“前提是我得有朋友——”我咕哝着，“而且功劳明明是你的，我也没做什么。”

海格只是摆了摆手，然后像是突然想起来了什么，让我等一等，停下了脚步，在那件鼹鼠皮大衣的无数个口袋中摸索一番，最后从其中一个里面抽出一张皱巴巴的便条。

“这个，”他把便条塞进我手里，“既然南瓜已经都准备好了，麦格教授说从明天开始你要去斯内普教授那儿帮忙。”

我吞咽了一下，虚弱地说：“你在开玩笑。”

海格没有在开玩笑。但命运有，因为它是个难搞的小贱人而且它恨我。

同样恨我的还有斯内普。

星期六早上六点半我准时等在魔药课教室门口，困得哈欠连天，内心祈祷世界毁灭。斯内普七点半才从走廊另一头出现，一手提溜着一个学生的胳膊向我走来，然后把两个一模一样的红脑袋怼到我跟前，嘴唇扭曲成一个冷笑，说——

“辛，这是你今天的搭档。”

“你在躲着我们。”

在花了过去十分钟围在满满一缸鼻涕虫边上沉默地挑拣大小后，他们中的一个终于开口了。我就着地窖昏暗的光线抬头看了对面一眼——这会儿我已经能够大致分辩两个人了，所以我猜刚刚说话的是弗雷德。他看起来总是更生气一点，声音也更高，但我一般得等到另一个也开口后才能确认。此时他们把手里的鼻涕虫往缸里一扔，双手把着水缸的边缘，偶尔把顺着手指爬上来的鼻涕虫甩回去。两个人挑着眉，用相同的表情看着我，等待一个回答。

我低下头又拣了一会儿鼻涕虫，尽力回避这个问题，最后还是被盯得受不了，只能抬起头，纠正道：“我在躲着所有人。”

“——而这很奇怪，大家应该躲着你才对。”他们中的一个扬起眉。现在我能确定这个是乔治，而刚刚开口的是弗雷德了。

我耸了耸肩，多少还带着点早起的低气压，没好气地说：“那祝他们好运了——事实上，需要我坐得远些吗？方便你们躲着我？”我把椅子搬得离他们俩远了些，椅子腿在地砖上拖拉出刺耳的摩擦声。

“我们干嘛要躲着你？” 弗雷德说，看起来困惑又烦躁。

“小哭包，我帮你捋一下——我们在控诉你躲着我们，因为我们对此不太满意。”乔治说。

“是呀，找你吃饭好几次了，公共休息室里也不见人，见了就跑。”弗雷德说。多半是我的错觉，但他听上去却似乎有些委屈，

“我们其实还挺刮目相看的，上一次需要我们这么大费周章找来找去的还是月痴兽的粪便呢。”

我不确定自己是不是应该感到荣幸。

“你们干嘛不躲着我点呢？”我缓缓眨了眨眼，这次轮到我困惑了。

“再一次的——我们干嘛要躲着你呢？”

“大部分人都害怕我——你是非逼我说出来不可吗？”我咬牙切齿地说。

“大部分人都很无聊。”弗雷德平静地指出。

“——相当无聊。”乔治补充道。

“全靠我们这些人才让他们有趣起来。”弗雷德说，捡出一条个头过小的鼻涕虫，扔进身后的盆里。

“我轰飞了一个人。”

“像我说的，有趣。”弗雷德耸耸肩。

“有趣？”我重复了一遍，盯着他，然后想难以置信老天这家伙简直比克里斯滕还要糟糕，“我们显然对 ‘有趣’ 的概念有着截然不同的理解。你管这叫 ‘有趣’，费尔奇管这叫 ‘小杀人犯’，圣芒戈管这叫 ‘三级魔法烧伤’，而我爸管这叫 ‘再有一次就打断你的腿’——’有趣’？”

两人交换了一个古怪的眼神，然后浑身颤抖起来——不是吓的——他们笑得直打颤，眼泪都笑出来了，用手肘撑着自己才不至于跌进满是鼻涕虫的缸里。

“得了吧小哭包，你不是那块料。”弗雷德嗤笑一声，翻了个白眼，

“而且那是费尔奇啊，信他的话还不如信斯内普会偶尔洗洗头发。”乔治说，一边用艰难地肩膀去蹭眼角笑出来的眼泪，他的手上全是鼻涕虫的粘液。

“说真的，小哭包，你得放轻松一点。即便是我和乔治也没法让所有人喜欢我们，但我们不在乎，是吧乔治？（“没错。”他的兄弟说。）我想说的是，总有人要讨厌你的，但要我说，被无聊的人讨厌反而是种荣幸，你也该感到荣幸才对。”

我看着他的眼睛，想要从里面找出任何一丝不真诚的痕迹。我没找到。

“听听，听听。”乔治说，一边装模作样地拍起了手。

弗雷德向看不见的观众们鞠躬，然后对我露出一个吊儿郎当的微笑：“所以，如果我是你的话，小哭包，我就会快点把手上的活做完——”

“——不然等下就赶不上魁地奇训练了。”乔治说，冲我眨了眨眼。

到达魁地奇场地的时候已经是两个小时以后了——本来半小时前就好了的，但斯内普又让我们重新返工了一次才肯放我们走，还说没看见一缸子烧成焦炭的鼻涕虫他真是十分惊讶。于是从地窖去球场的一路上我们都骂骂咧咧，一边义愤填膺地讨论怎么把斯内普变成秃头（我推荐了“烈火熊熊”，当然了）。但是因为嘴里塞满了早餐桌上顺来的香肠卷，大部分时候都搞不明白对方到底在说什么，输出的有效信息还不如酥皮渣子和香肠末多，不过真的很解气就是了。

球队的成员们已经开始热身了，远远看见我们，都停下了动作，拎着扫帚迎面向我们走来。走在最前头的结实红发男生应该就是查理·韦斯莱了。一见到查理，两个大粪蛋先生便以吓人的热情迎了上去。

“伟大的魁地奇之神查尔斯·韦斯莱啊！”

“我们向你献上少女的献祭！”

“请保佑我们今年夺冠吧！”

两个人同时向旁边一让，露出背后一脸惨不忍睹的我。

“……现在说我不认识他俩是不是有点晚了？”

两人抗议起来，但被其他人哄笑盖过了。

“恐怕是的，”查理忍着笑，伸出一只手来与我握了握，“查理·韦斯莱，你就是阿莱克斯吧？”

我点了点头。查理又把我一一介绍给其他人。球队一共有七个人。其中除一个叫安吉丽娜的黑人姑娘与双胞胎同级外，还有一个叫奥利弗的四年级男生，剩下的则都是和查理同级的七年级生，一个叫艾莉娅的姑娘和一个叫马尔科姆的高大金发男生，似乎还是我们这一届的男学生会主席。

“所以你看，我们三个今年都要毕业了，一下子找球手和追球手的位置都要空出来，以后你可以常来看我们训练，看看自己更喜欢哪个位置，身边如果有打得不错的新生也可以推荐给我们，”查理将奥利弗拉到他身边，拍拍对方的肩，“明年的话就要由奥利弗来当队长啦（大家都鼓起了掌，起哄地欢呼起来，奥利弗有点不好意思地挠了挠后脑勺），可以多跟他交流一下，让他给你一些选拔的建议。”

奥利弗冲我笑了笑，然后这笑容慢慢变成了一个思索的表情，他皱起眉，像是在回忆什么，紧接着露出恍然大悟的表情，瞪大了眼睛指着我。

“等等——你是不是炸飞斯莱特林的那个姑娘？”

我心里咯噔一下，下意识地就往双胞胎的方向看去。但奥利弗的下一句话又让我收回了视线。

“太好了！”

我扬起一条眉毛。这倒是头一回。

“很好……非常好！”奥利弗一个箭步跨到我身边，狂热地绕着我转圈，“这对于斯莱特林是一种很好的震慑！”

“什么炸飞斯莱特林？”马尔科姆问，一脸困惑。安吉丽娜凑到他耳边解释了几句，查理和艾莉娅也凑过去听了，又向旁边的双胞胎问了几句。奥利弗还在绕着我嘀嘀咕咕，一边比划着我的身高，时不时抬起我的手臂测量长度，看我手掌的大小，点点头又摇摇头。我的注意力全在另外几个人身上，所以站在原地任由他摆弄，感觉自己像匹待价而沽的马，只等着对方等下让我张开嘴看看牙口了。

“啊，好像是有这么回事来着，但是我们七年级成天泡在图书馆里，难免跟信息有些脱节，”马尔科姆听完后说，做了个苦相，“N.E.W.T.s，你们以后也会知道的。”

几个七年级的又开始抱怨毕业考，似乎没有人对这件事有任何其他的看法。

“不是、等会儿——”我忍不住说，“就这？”

大家停下来，用询问的表情看着我。查理最先反应过来，笑着说：“同学有点难搞，是吧？我听他俩说了。你又不是故意的，不用管那些人，低年级的总是容易大惊小怪——无意冒犯（他对安吉丽娜和双胞胎说，对方只是摆摆手）——过两周就没人记得了。再说了，我们那会儿也闯过不少祸，是吧，马尔科姆？”他说着，捅了捅马尔科姆。

“美好的时光啊，”马尔科姆说，双手撑在扫帚柄上，眺望着远方，露出了怀念的表情，“他们至今都没能清理掉老魔咒课教室里那股子臭鸡蛋味呢。可怜的弗立维教授，我们不得不将他在艾草灰里埋了整整三天。”

“又来了——”艾莉娅哼了一声，摇摇头翻了个白眼。这显然不是马尔科姆第一回提到这事了。

“那是你干的？！”弗雷德失声道。

乔治则一脸震惊的看着马尔科姆，似乎一下子对他产生了新的敬意：“可你是男学生会主席啊！”

马尔科姆耸耸肩，露出一个模棱两可的散漫微笑，又冲我快速地眨了一下眼，双手做了一个爆炸的动作，用口型说“砰——”。我忍不住笑了。

安吉丽娜将手一摊：“比弗森去年刚入学的时候也总喜欢找我麻烦，所以，干得漂亮。”

“总而言之，”奥利弗拍拍我的肩膀（差点拍我一个趔趄），近乎狂妄地说，“让那群斯莱特林见鬼去吧！”

“说得好，”查理说，一边跨上了自己的扫帚，“所有人，上扫帚，我们准备升空了。”

我向后退了一步。队员们纷纷跨上扫帚，双脚蹬地，一个接一个地向高空飞去。

“一会儿见，小哭包。”有人在我耳边说，然后揉了揉我的头发。弗雷德，我想。

我抬起头，刚好看见他在半空回头冲我笑了一下，接着加速上升，加入到队友们之中。七个人围成一个火红的圈，在蔚蓝色的天空下燃烧，红色的队袍在风中猎猎，仿佛舞动的火舌。

我注视着他们，第一次觉得自己终于有所归属。

魁地奇训练后我和其他人一起去吃饭，聊了会儿天才和大家做别，自己回到宿舍。

我照例准备敲敲门，然后听见艾莉森的声音从门后传来：“……我妈还问我要不要给我换宿舍，我说凭什么是我换，要走也是她走，她才是有隐患的那个。”其他人附和着赞同，一片嗡嗡声。

“真的是，邓布利多教授怎么什么人都往学校里放，”她抱怨道，“接下来呢？我们是不是还要鼓掌欢迎巨怪和狼人进学校了？”这话引得她们尖锐地大笑起来。

我深吸一口气，放下准备敲门的手，犹豫几秒后猛地将门一把推开。门撞在墙上，发出“嘭”的一声。女生们吓了一跳，转过头来想要看看发生了什么。然后她们看见我——笑得灿烂而凶狠，问她们：

“说什么这么开心？让我也听听呀？”

此刻她们都坐在艾莉森的床上，心虚地面面相觑，一边看看我，一边看看艾莉森。凯蒂也在，坐在离她们稍远一点的床脚。

艾莉森看了一眼其他几个人，抱起双臂转向我：“我们说——”

“省省吧，我没兴趣，问你只是出于礼貌，”我打断她，脸上的假笑消失得一干二净，然后对凯蒂说，“借一步说话？”

凯蒂犹豫了一下，还是起身下了床。艾莉森倾身过去握住她的手腕，警惕地看了我一眼，小声说：“别去，凯蒂。”但被凯蒂轻轻挣脱了。

“你——我们可都看见凯蒂和你出去了！”门关上前我听见艾莉森在我们身后喊道。

我们在离门口几步远的一个圆窗前停了下来。我站在窗子一边，凯蒂站在另一边。

“你找我有什么事吗？”凯蒂问，咬着下嘴唇。

“感觉你一直有话要对我说，”我抱着双臂，靠在墙上侧头看着她，“还是说你也像艾莉森一样只敢在我背后嚼舌根？”

凯蒂的表情看起来就像是刚刚被我扇了一巴掌。她紧紧抿着嘴，眼眶开始泛红，做了几次深呼吸后才开口，声音低低的：“我从来没有在你背后嚼舌根，每次艾莉森诋毁你都是我在帮你说话。”

我眨眨眼，愣住了。

“那天——我确实有点吓到了，”她说，努力保持声线的平稳，但还是带了点哭腔，“但我没有怕你啊，我只是怕你不想再和我做朋友了。她推了我之后你才把魔杖拿出来的。我又不是傻子。我一直想道歉，可每次我刚要开口你就躲着我……我以为你再也不想理我了……但我从来没有说你坏话啊！”她用手背擦了擦掉下来的眼泪，委屈地小声抽泣起来。

我张了张嘴，不知道该怎么做。我突然想起弗雷德困惑而沮丧的表情，和那句“你在躲着我们”。

“我很抱歉，”我说，低着头，掏了半天口袋翻出一张皱巴巴的餐巾纸，伸手递给她，“我很抱歉。”

她接过去，用纸巾擦干眼泪，时不时小声地抽抽鼻子。我别过头看着窗外。远处，打人柳舒展枝条，抖落一树的落叶，在风中光秃秃地立着。

我等凯蒂慢慢平静下来，低头一边抠着窗沿上的石缝一边说：“我不太擅长这个，交朋友啊什么的。我更擅长躲起来，把所有人推开。对于我来说假定所有人都讨厌我会让事情简单很多。但我不知道这样做会伤害到别人，”我停顿了一下，强迫自己抬起头，看着她的眼睛，“我很抱歉，请原谅我。”

凯蒂看了我一会儿，抽抽鼻子，说：“如果你原谅我我就原谅你。”

“我原谅你，”我说，然后试探性地去捏她的袖口，晃了晃，“那我们这就扯平了？”

“扯平了。”她说，也捏住我的袖口晃了晃。

我想了想，凑近她，歪着脑袋问：“所以下次格兰芬多队魁地奇训练你会和我一起去？队长说让我推荐一下身边有潜力的新生。”

她笑起来，脸上还带着点泪痕，把我凑得过于近的脸轻轻拨开，说“好的呀”。

我们又开始一起去吃早餐了。

母亲的信在一个多云的早上送到。小混蛋送完信后趾高气昂地在我的盘子里挑拣了一番，最后一扭头，抢了弗雷德叉子上的香肠就走，临走前还不忘用翅膀给我们头上来上两下。乔治大肆嘲笑了他的兄弟一番，被弗雷德在脑袋上拍了一下。

“这是中文吗？”弗雷德瞥了一眼我的信，问道，一边趁着乔治不注意往他的南瓜汁里撒盐。

我点点头。乔治也揉着脑袋凑过来，对着通篇的方块字发出“哇”的一声。

“你都看得懂吗？”他问，将自己的那杯南瓜汁和弗雷德的对掉了一下。

“还行。”我说，眯着眼睛辨认母亲的龙飞凤舞的连笔字。

信上先是对错过了我开学和生日表达了歉意，又说“学校的事情我已听闻。不要在意你父，他被你奶々管得太严，向来是好忍气吞声的，你不可学他”，大意无非就是让我不要任人欺辱，要懂得保护自己，该还手就还手，只要别打死就行了，一切有妈妈担着，爱你爱你，妈妈想你了，圣诞记得回家。

“你妈怎么说？和你爸一样要打断你的腿吗？刚好一人一条？”弗雷德调侃道。在听见我的转述后又露出了羡慕的神情。

“你妈还缺儿子吗？”他问。

我嗤笑一声：“相信我，你会后悔的。”

“或者让她给妈妈做做思想工作也行？”乔治提议道。

两位大粪的先生开始讨论如何让韦斯莱夫人也能如此“通情达理”。我慢条斯理地将信折好，突然有种如芒在背的感觉。我抬起头，发现对面长桌上的斯莱特林又在盯着我看。

我思索片刻，捅了捅身边的弗雷德。

“给你们看个好玩儿的。”我说，然后冲那几个斯莱特林的方向猛地一倾身；对方像一群容易受惊的鸽子那样差点从椅子上跳起来，还有人打翻了手边的南瓜汁。我慢慢坐回去，好整以暇地欣赏他们惊慌失措后恼羞成怒的表情。

两位大粪蛋先生交换了一个眼神，相视一笑，转向我。

“小哭包学得挺快呀。”乔治说，一边挑衅地冲他们挥了挥手，露出一个欠打的微笑。

“瞧瞧，瞧瞧，我们都做了些什么呀？”弗雷德看着我，摇摇头，拖长了调子懒洋洋地说，勾着一边嘴角，眼里满是笑意。乔治从他身后探出半个脑袋，也笑着。

天空在这一刻放晴，阳光落进我的南瓜汁里，我将它一饮而尽——然后被齁得大声咳嗽起来。

“你俩找死了！”

第五章·完

**Author's Note:**

> 意识流狗屎，感谢观看。


End file.
